


The Death of the Dragon Witch

by Azlinne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: Finding love is hard when you're in an arranged marriage and getting kidnapped by a dragon witch but somebodies got to do it.





	The Death of the Dragon Witch

It was widely known that a powerful magical Dragon killed Virgil, the Prince of the kingdom of Winter years back but since then it had been moving between the other three kingdoms looking for more places to ruin. Roman remembered meeting such a dragon once, dubbing it the Dragon witch for the wild Magic that spiraled around it. He was just a commoner then, always dreaming of his big break that would get his mother and him out of poverty. The Dragon witch spared his life, despite Roman had attacked it in hopes of becoming a knight for his heroics; but it wasn’t to be. As the dragon flew off without a care.

Roman’s big break didn’t come till years later when the royal guards came knocking on their door. His mum screamed and yelled at them that Roman knew nothing and not to take her only child away. She had been terrified that the king had ordered the death of any potential heir to the throne; but no- Roman was whisked off to a world of princes, weddings, and royalty, really it was more than he ever could have dreamed until he realized what they were preparing him for. Roman was to be the offering to another kingdom, an arranged marriage to the ‘hostile’ nation of Spring. Love meant nothing to royals as the newly appointed prince was shipped off to another kingdom; never to see his commoner mother again.

Logan and Patton were friends since childhood; as allied kingdoms, they grew up happy and safe. Well… Safe enough. There had been a few times when the Dragon Witch had appeared in an attempt to eat Patton as well, but it had quickly been scared off each time, leaving Logan there to pick up the pieces and calm a terrified Patton. It wasn’t until the announcement of Patton’s engagement that things suddenly didn’t feel right between the two of them. They had both been holding to the belief that they could always be by each other’s side. But with this pressured alliance to the Summer kingdom, Logan’s Fall Court had opted to back away from the centuries-long alliance in fear of being dragged into whatever the Summer kingdom was planning. It had been the first time Logan had ever felt truly alone. They had been together for so long Patton was the only one Logan had ever fallen for. He always knew they would never be together, but that didn’t make the engagement hurt any less.

Patton was a healer more than that he was an empath- a rarity for sure. It was known from the start that the Spring Prince was going to marry outside of love, he had fallen for Logan long ago and his powers told him everything Logan felt for him. It hurt now knowing he would be without him, feeling the loss and hurt Logan had now after hearing of the marriage and of the alliance break. It hurt seeing him begging to stay just a few more days to see his best friend get married. It felt like salt in a wound and though Patton held out hope to fall in love with this new person, he feared Logan wouldn’t be as lucky.

It was a shock when Roman arrived, the Spring Court seemed to look like they had been slapped in the face. Their prince, the only child of the Spring King and Queen was being forced to marry another male, successfully killing off any chance for the bloodline to continue through wedlock. Roman feared for his life in that first hour before Patton appeared feeling his terror and comforting him. It was nice and Roman found it easy to fall for the other prince. He didn’t know of scandals or bloodline or anything of the like; he just knew from the moment of seeing Patton’s kind smile he was ready to marry him.

Days passed in a whirlwind as Patton struggled to split his time between the last few days he’d get to spend with Logan and getting to know his new fiancee. When the date of the wedding arrived, Patton could feel the love radiating off both of them and wished he could have them both, Why couldn’t he? Logan wasn’t the future king of his kingdom, his elder brother was. Surely they could make something work out… There wasn’t time to figure out how this could work; he was already dressed in his suit, the music was playing and he was being called to take his place. All he could do was walk down the aisle and hope no one started a fight with the best men.

The service was sweet and it was comforting to feel the excited jitters from Roman, he even managed to get Patton to laugh a small bit at talking about how much he loved the last few days. Soon they were at their I do’s and Patton held his breath and watched the crowd for anyone who might try and protest. Logan just looked down, always the calm one in these situations. He knew royal duty came first. Patton’s voice shook slightly as he said his own I do and just as Roman was about to reply there was a loud screech that shook the whole building. No one had a moment to react before the Dragon Witch from their pasts came crashing in through the wall, untamed magic flailing about as it made a grab for Patton before flying off with the prince leaving nothing but rubble in its wake.

Many screamed and cried out, mourning the loss of their only prince but none were willing to do anything about it no one but Logan and Roman. Roman was already rushing down the hall ready to leave still in his wedding attire. Honestly, if Logan hadn’t pulled him back he would have followed the Dragon Witch on foot. He didn’t have to lead Roman far to find two horses already hiding in the brush as Logan blushed. He had thought about objecting, of whisking Patton away and escaping to his country but after hearing him laughing along with Roman, thought better of it. If Patton was happy, then Logan would be by his side fighting to make it stay that way.

The journey was strenuous but Logan and Roman kept each other going. Finding comfort in one another as hours turned to days as they traveled through the forest and up a mountain, needing to abandon the horses and climb at the halfway point. Logan’s hands were beaten and blistered by the time they got close to the cave heat was radiating from. They were both chilled to the bone but took no comfort in the warmth. This was now either a rescue missing or one of revenge; and honestly, after the days had passed he feared the worst until he heard it…Patton had started to sing and it seemed the Dragon Witch had followed suit, letting out a low and mournful sound in attempts to follow along. That sorrow must not have registered with Roman though because he was taking out his sword and stepping into the light of the cave ready to strike to save the man they both fell for. There was a screech from the Dragon Witch as magic flared to life around it and it backed into the corner. Logan chose that moment to make himself known, drawing out his own sword ready to strike… or at least he would have been if Patton didn’t rush out in front of the yelling no.

The long silence that followed wasn’t enough to make the two lay down their weapons. Was Patton being controlled? Had he gone crazy? They didn’t know but Patton was not backing down… There was a plea from Patton for them to stop was uttered before a wave of emotion was rushing through them sorrow, terror, a need for understanding. Logan dropped his sword in an instant, but Roman stood his ground for a few more minutes before Logan convinced him to hear Patton out. Patton started his story by saying that he didn’t know much, but from what he could piece together this dragon was once human, cursed somehow; and has been looking for someone to break the curse. It wasn’t much to go off of but as the Dragon witch calmed down it nodded along to what Patton was saying. The night was cold and unwelcoming, leaving the three no choice but to camp out in the dragon’s cave. For the most part, they passed the time by playing the yes/no game with the Dragon Witch trying to figure out more and more information that might help them find a cure. Soon the warmth of the fire started lulling them all to sleep and the night was through.

The morning was cold as the fire died down and the four had curled up close. Patton was the first one up looking around for his dragon friend only to find another human with them sound asleep curled up with Logan and Roman. There was a gasp and a squeal that stirred the others awake before everyone’s eyes settled on the new person in front of them. He looked shocked as he looked at his pale hand. ‘I’m human?’ He whispered in shock before Patton tackled him to give him a hug. There was a sense of shock, but after meeting last night, even Logan and Roman felt inclined to join in on the hug. Ten years he had been a Dragon and now for the first time he was able to speak, to say his name was Virgil, to cry that the True love needed to break the spell was always out of reach because he had more than one he was meant to be with.


End file.
